


Fitzsimmons A.K.A. Fitz and Simmons

by ladygray99



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Mental Instability, Multiple Personalities, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson wants that mind in any form he can get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitzsimmons A.K.A. Fitz and Simmons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikes_grrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/gifts).



The first page of the file was beautiful as far as Coulson was concerned. Fitzsimmons A.K.A. Fitz and Simmons. Four doctorates, a half dozen languages, engineering, biology, a good handle on xenotech. It was like squishing Banner and Stark's brain together, dumping the ego, drinking, and anger management problems, and adding an English accent.

The rest of the file was psych evaluation and that wasn't beautiful. The hypothesis was that a minor rift occurred sometime in childhood but full separation did not occur until somewhere between the third and fourth doctorate. The reasons were listed as unknown.

There were videos of the attempts to encourage integration. Those were hard to watch, even for Coulson. There were tears, screaming, and for one brief moment someone neither Fitz nor Simmons looked into the camera with eyes dark and cold, lips twisted into a sneer, before vanishing. He really hoped Fitzsimmons never got near super soldier serum and gamma radiation.

But still there was that brain. That glorious brain and Coulson wanted it on his team in the field.

He went to Fitzsimmons' supervisor first who nearly took a swing at him. Then he went to Fitzsimmons' psychologist who did take a swing at him. Fury made it very clear he Disapproved of the idea.

But Coulson was pretty good at getting what he wanted so he went for the direct approach.

"Fitz, Simmons, how would you two like some field work?"

**Author's Note:**

> This came from an odd thought that maybe Fitz and Simmons are actually one person with two personalities working in tandem. Blame tumblr.


End file.
